Radio Zet
Radio Zet is Polish private radio station owned by Eurozet. The station broadcasts news and music programmings. History Radio Zet began broadcasting September 28, 1990 as the second (after Radio S) private radio in Warsaw under the name Radio Gazeta. Andrzej Woyciechowski was the originator, founder and first president of Radio Zet. The co-founders were Leszek Stafiej, vice president of the station and Janusz Weiss. The first contributors to the Radio include Maria Wiernikowska, Barbara Włodarczyk, Małgorzata Moszczeńska, Marzena Chełminiak, Agata Niewiarowska, Dorota Jovanka Ćirlić and Jagna Skoczylas as well as Krzysztof Skowroński and Piotr Krzyżanowski (Studio Zet and Dział Reklamy). The radio was created thanks to the support of Adam Michnik, financial assistance from the French organization Euro Libe and technical assistance from the French radio station RFI. In the initial period of activity, the radio worked on the broadcasting and studio equipment provided by RFI. The transmitter was placed on the top floor of the Marriott Hotel. During the night, the radio program RFI was re-transmitted in French (it was switched on and off manually). In the first days of broadcasting technical advice was served by the radio engineer Leszek Michniewicz, then a worker of Trójka. Soon, the technical service was taken over by Michał Silski and Andrzej Kijanowski. Initially, Agora was the main shareholder (90%) of Radio Gazeta. Agora then retained 10% of shares, and the remaining 90% of shares were distributed among co-founders. Soon, the majority of shares in the radio station were taken over by the new company of Andrzej Woyciechowski associated with the French media concern Lagardère, the owner of, among others, French station Europe 1. In the first weeks of the radio station's activity, one could hear the password and the sound signal (identifier) of Radio Gazeta. During the election campaign of 1990, in order to maintain political independence, the founders of the radio station decided to change its name to Radio Zet (intentionally keeping the accented syllable of the original name). Andrzej Staszyński was the composer of the first Radio Gazeta sound signal. The author of the first logo of Radio Zet from 1990-2000 was a student of the Warsaw Academy of Fine Arts, Leszek Wilk, the winner of the open competition for a radio graphic sign. Initially, the station rented rooms at the then headquarters of the Polish Economic Society at Nowy Świat 49 in Warsaw. In the spring of 1992, she moved and took up two floors of the building at Piękna 66a. Since mid-2001, the radio is located in the office building at Żurawia 8. The first radio frequency was 67 MHz in the UKF band. Radio Zet is one of the first commercial stations in Poland, which introduced a new dynamic way of providing information and conducting broadcasts. At the beginning of 1994, Radio Zet, like RMF FM, received a nationwide license. The Krakow station has started the first emission, which led to conflict and rivalry between broadcasters. Also in 1994, Andrzej Woyciechowski fought with Jedynka for the rights to broadcast the Olympic Winter Games in Lillehammer. Programmings Current * Wiadomości Radia Zet * Wiadomości sportowe * Wiadomości kulturalne * Wiadomości ekonomiczne * Wiadomości drogowe * Poranek z Radiem Zet'' ' * 'Nosel wkręca w Radiu Zet ' * 'Gość Radia Zet ' * 'Dzień z Radiem Zet ' * '''Nieporadnik małżeński * Popołudnie z Radiem Zet'' ' * '''Wieczór z Radiem Zet * Między dniem a snem z Radiem Zet * Weekendowy poranek z Radiem Zet * Mapa świata * Życie jak marzenie * Weekendowe popołudnie z Radiem Zet * Zet Zet w Radiu Zet * Lista przebojów Radia Zet * Warto rozbawiać'' ' * '''Sportowy finał tygodnia Former * Dzień dobry bardzo * Świat według blondynki '' * ''Śniadanie z Radiem Zet '' * ''Śniadanie w Radiu Zet'' ' * '''Siódmy dzień tygodnia * Dzwonię do Pani, Pana w bardzo nietypowej sprawie * Zet Dance'' ' * '''Rozmowy Rolowane * Felieton Krecika * Bezsenność z Radiem Zet * Komputerowa Lista Przebojów * Klub Radia Zet'' ' * 'Mniej więcej serio ' * '''Nautilus Radia Zet * Twoje przeboje * Gość Radia Zet'' ' * 'Niebieskie studio Radia Zet ' * '''Nie do zobaczenia * Świat o szóstej'' ' * 'Duży wywiad Radia Zet ' * '''Powiedz tylko marzenie * Sensacje XX wieku * Z bliska * Wiadomości w południe * Sportowy finał tygodnia * iTunes Express * Technologika * Dr Zet * Liga hitów Radia Zet * Ranny ptaszek'' ' * '''Bułka z Szymkiem * PogoDyńka'' ' * '''PartyZetka * PartyZet * Przeboje numer 1 w pracy'' ' * 'Taniec z Bryndalem ' * 'Dzień dobry weekend ' * 'Zet o świcie ' * '''Listy do M. * Zet za kółkiem * Aktywnie bardzo'' ' * '''Weekend Wita * Bumerang Czesława'' ' * '''Od ucha do ucha * Zet na punkcie muzyki'' ' * '''Halo Zet * Zet do zakochania * Z archiwum Zet * Uważam Zet * Przebojowy weekend * Nie mam pytań * Zimoch na gorąco Logos Radio Gazeta (1990).png|First logo (1990) Radio Zet (1990-1993).png|Second logo (1990-1993) Radio Zet (1993-1997).png|Third logo (1993-1997) Radio Zet (1997-2000).png|Fourth logo (1997-2000) Radio Zet (2000-2010).png|Fifth logo (2000-2010) Radio Zet (2010-2013).png|Sixth logo (2010-2013) Radio Zet (2013-2017).png|Seventh logo (2013-2017) Radio Zet (2017-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Eurozet Category:Launched in 1990 Category:Poland